Of Eggs and Men
by Miisakee
Summary: When the Hood attacks Jeff's sons, will he get them back safely? More inside.
1. Prologue

**Hello, hello, hello, my dear reviewers. I apologize for not updating 'My Talent', but I am stuck on what his talent is, so if you can help with that, please do, (the original was boring). **

**This story is probably going to be classed with the more creepy kinds of stories. **

**It is rated T for safety.**

**Summary: When the Hood attacks Jeff Tracy's sons, will he get them back in time? The sands of time are running out...**

**I based this on a nursery rhyme, which one you have probably guessed already from the title. **

**Doesn't anyone else think that nursery rhymes are creepy, well I do, especially 'Ring-a-round-a-roses' and 'Rock-a-bye baby'. The one I am using is 'Humpty Dumpty'. **

**By the way, at the mo I am in a miserable mood, 'cause I've just been in a car crash. ):!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thunderbirds or, I'm thankful to say, Humpty Dumpty, that creepy nursery rhyme that is all about an egg falling off a wall, well, I think it was originally a cannon but yeah.**

**Onwards, may nothing stop you, except Grandma Tracy's apple pie *makes for the kitchen of Tracy Island, despite the fact that I live in the UK not Tracy Island* *over shoulder* read on.**

**HUMPTY DUMPTY SAT ON A WALL**

Prologue

An eerie atmosphere filled the room.

The room was dark, the only light coming from a red lamp on one of the walls.

It was this red light that gave the room its eerie atmosphere, that and the man that sat alone in the middle of the floor.

This man wore what looked like a red Malaysian ceremonial robe with a dragonish pattern on it.

His eyes lit up in the darkness, the terrible red glow that made all who saw it fear him.

This man was Trangh Belagant AKA The Hood, half brother to Kyrano and uncle to Tin-Tin, two members of the Tracy household.

"Mullion!" he stated without turning his head.

A black man, with what looked like armour on, stepped into the room.

"Is everything prepared?" the Hood asked.

"Yes, sir, the island is in sight and our agents are prepared to move in to the Other Place!" answered Mullion.

The Hood smiled at Mullion's discretion.

"Good!" he said, his eyes still focused on the space in front of him.

"What exactly **is** your plan?" asked a red-haired woman as she entered the room.

The Hood smiled.

"Mullion, send the signal!" he said.

Mullion nodded and left the room.

The Hood turned to the woman.

"Transom, come here and I will explain."

Transom frowned and came over.

"Yes, sir!" she said.

The Hood smiled again, standing up.

"Tell me, what is the best way to bring down the roof of a house?"

Transom frowned, quite at a loss how this was related to the plan, but answered.

"Why, to bring down the walls sir!" she answered.

"What if that house on which this roof is has five walls, how do you bring it down?" he asked.

"To bring down the walls, sir," she answered.

"Correct! If I want to bring something down, I must bring down that which it relies upon, for the Romans it was unity, for the Greeks it was culture and if, for instance, you wanted to bring down the Queen of England, you would take away her corgis!"

Transom looked confused.

"Okay, I was joking about the last one, but do you understand?"

Transom smiled.

"Very well sir!"

She left.

The Hood turned to a picture on the wall opposite him and, picking up a knife, began to speak.

"_Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall!"_

He threw the knife at the picture, it hit the edge and he picked up another.

"_Humpty Dumpty had a great fall!"_

He threw that and it hit slightly closer to the centre, he picked up another.

"_All the king's horses and all the king's men!"_

He threw thatand it hit very close to the centre, picking up the last one, he continued.

"_Couldn't put Humpty together again!"_

He aimed and threw the knife.

Standing up he walked out, an evil cackle following him.

On the wall was a picture of Jeff Tracy with four knifes sticking out of it.

The last had hit the centre, exactly where Jeff Tracy's heart would be.

**Yeah, yeah, creepy beginning! By the way this is only the prologue, that's why it's short, will update soon. The others will be longer. Promise!**

**REVIEW!**

**Go on, you know you want to.**


	2. Back from school!

**This next chapter is set sometime before the prologue, so The Hood has made his plan but hasn't started it yet.**

**Ahem, ages.**

**Scott: 24**

**John: 22**

**Virgil: 20**

**Gordon: 18**

**Alan: 14**

**Fermat: 12**

**Tin-Tin: 13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thunderbirds or, I'm thankful to say, Humpty Dumpty, that creepy nursery rhyme that is all about an egg falling off a wall, well, I think it was originally a cannon but yeah. I do own the characters listed below:**

**Zane 'Zoom' Wilkins**

**Zach 'Zap' Wilkins**

**Osborne 'Wizzy' Halliday **

**Jonnas 'Jocky' Hayday**

**William 'Will' Strafford**

**Arthur 'A.C.' Cadalan**

**Henry 'Harry/Loon' Limatu **

**They might have more of a role later on in the story. Sorry if the first few chapters are a bit boring but they are leading up to the big uns. They will also introduce my few OCs and the canon characters. If you look closely at these chapters, you may see the Hood's design, you may not. I might add in an Alan/Tin Tin romance and maybe **_**slight **_**Jeff/Lady Penelope, but nothing major for either.**

**Read on and REVIEW!**

OF EGGS AND MEN

CHAPTER ONE

**Tracy Island**

Jeff ran his hand through his hair and looked outside to where his three sons, Scott, Virgil and Gordon were playing in the pool.

They were dunking each other and throwing balls at each other, their childish laughter filling the air.

He smiled indulgently and turned back to his desk on which lay the hated paperwork.

He had to get this done because his youngest son, Alan, was coming home from school later that day, for summer, and he wanted to spend time with his sons, so the paperwork was a necessary evil.

John, his second eldest son, was also coming home from Thunderbird Five, Brains was installing new software onto the space station, which meant that Thunderbird Five could be put on auto and all his sons could be home at once.

Jeff had, at first, protested that Brains would want to spend time with Fermat, his twelve-year-old son, but Brains had said that he would take Fermat up to Thunderbird Five.

This was yet another reason to finish the paperwork and, hearing the laughter of his other sons again, he picked up a pen and, with a sigh, resigned himself to the work.

**Thunderbird Five**

Twenty two-year-old John was almost jumping up and down with excitement at the fact that he was going home for summer and all his brothers would be there.

He looked through his bag again and looked impatiently at his watch.

'_Will four o'clock never come?' _he thought.

**Wharton's Academy**

Fourteen-year-old Alan glanced over to Fermat who was sitting on his right, looking at the teacher blissfully.

Miss Garret was teaching about Algebra and Alan was bored.

Algebra was a waste of time; **he** would never use it, so why learn about it when you could be doing interesting things like computers or astronomy.

When he had started his Thunderbird training last spring, he had gone up to Thunderbird Five with John and had instantly loved it.

Just the whole atmosphere of mystery and the beautiful stars made him excited, it was amazing.

The views made him feel at peace, like the world, in all its turmoil, had ceased and there was just Alan Tracy and the beautiful stars and the planet and the endless space around him.

Just the idea of there being so many stars and so many planets yet to be discovered was incredible.

When he had given his astronomy assignment in, the question had been 'How does the universe make you feel?', the teacher had been so excited with it that he had given it an A-star and had read it out to the class.

In fact, he had done really well in all his assignments, which was abnormal in itself.

He had been given Honour Roll and his report card carried A's and one A- which, considering everything, was actually very good.

He hoped that his dad and brothers would be proud of him for that.

Alan started as a voice pierced his daydream.

"...Mr Tracy?" asked Miss Garret.

"Yes Ma'am?"

"Am I out in the garden, Mr Tracy?" asked Miss Garret.

Alan shifted in his seat as the other students tittered.

"No Ma'am," he answered.

"Then why are you looking out there and not listening to me?"

Alan thought quickly.

"I'm listening, Ma'am, my eyes might be out in the garden, but my ears are in here alright!" he retorted.

The teacher couldn't think of anything to answer as the other students burst out laughing.

Just then the bell rang and they all ran out of the classroom.

******EGGS AND MEN******

Alan looked up as Fermat came over to him.

They were in the common-room of the school and Alan was doing homework.

"Alan, who's coming to pick us up?" asked Fermat.

Alan shrugged as he went back to his homework.

Fermat sighed and started off but before he could, the headmaster came into the room.

"TRACY!" he yelled.

Alan winced as he looked up from his homework for the second time; his headmaster seemed to only have two volumes, loud and louder.

"Yes sir?" he asked.

"There are some people waiting in the waiting room for you!" he said, at a loud volume that was not necessary at all.

Alan sighed as he put his books back into his backpack.

"Yes sir," he said resignedly.

The headmaster nodded and left.

Fermat came over to him.

"Alan, did you know that you were just **enjoying **homework?"

Alan laughed.

"It was an English assignment, you know I like English!"

Fermat rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, did you even hear my question before?"

Alan frowned.

"What question?"

Fermat sighed.

"Never mind,"

******EGGS AND MEN******

Alan ran over to the waiting room, skittering to a halt just outside to tidy himself up, in case it was Lady Penelope, who got annoyed the last time he turned up looking untidy.

Opening the door, he caught sight of three familiar looking figures standing by the reception desk.

He ran over.

"Hey guys!" he cried happily.

His brothers turned around.

"Hey sprout!" called Gordon, ruffling his hair affectionately.

"Get off, and don't call me Sprout!" he cried grabbing Gordon's hand.

"Ok, ok, jeez!"

Scott smiled.

"How are you, Alan? Dad sent us to pick you up!"

Alan raised an eyebrow.

"Well...obviously, you wouldn't exactly come without his permission would you? Also, you obviously came to pick me up, why else would you come?" he drawled.

Scott rolled his eyes.

"Why are all three of you here anyway?" asked Alan "What about the _family business_!"

"The communications are down, due to that system Brains will be installing. He said that he should give it a rest before installation!" answered Gordon.

Alan raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I know, weird...why you would need to give a **computer **a rest...beats me!"

Virgil was about to speak when he was stopped by the receptionist.

"Excuse me, but you need to identify yourselves on this fingerprint scanner!"

Scott, as the eldest and the only one there that the school actually identified as an adult (you had to be 21 or over), sighed and entered his fingerprint.

"There, can we go now?" he asked.

The old lady frowned.

"The computer doesn't seem to recognise you, sir, please enter it again."

Scott groaned and repeated the movement.

"Done yet?" he asked.

"But now you're Selina,"

Scott gaped as Gordon pushed past him.

"You entered the wrong name, ma'am," he said politely entering the right name and nodding to Scott to re-enter his fingerprint.

"Oh, sorry Mr Tracy, I can't find my glasses and my sight isn't what it used to be,"

"Whatever, can we go now?" asked Virgil.

The old lady smiled.

"Certainly young man," she said.

They turned to leave.

"Wait!" she called.

They turned around in annoyance.

"What now?" asked Virgil sighing.

"Mr Tracy?" she asked.

Gordon smirked.

"Which one?" he asked.

"Alan."

Alan frowned and came over.

"Yes Miss Bedivere?"

"Here, young man, as a thank you gift for painting my fence the other day," she said handing him a book on computers.

"Thank you, but I told you; once I got started it didn't take long!"

"Nonsense, I'm still thankful, go on Alan, and take it!"

Alan smiled as he took it.

"Thank you, Ma'am, but how did you know I love computers?"

"I asked your headmaster what you would like!"

"Oh, thanks, bye Miss Bedivere!"

Alan nodded to the old lady and joined his brothers who were standing by the side, doing remarkable impressions of a startled goldfish.

Alan rolled his eyes.

"COME ON!" he cried pulling them through the door.

******EGGS AND MEN******

Alan and his brothers were on their way to pick up Fermat and Alan's bags.

A teenage boy of about fifteen ran past before stopping short and running back.

"Hey Speedy, what's up?" he asked.

Alan raised an eyebrow.

"You mean...aside from Wizzy?" he asked, pointing up to where the hyper-active thirteen-year-old was swinging from the rafters, literally.

The boy laughed.

"Of course, you idiot!" he cried.

Alan shrugged.

"Nothing really,"

He turned to his brothers.

"Guys this is Zane or Zoom as we all call him, Zoom, these are three of my brothers, Scott, Virgil and Gordon!"

Zoom smiled.

"Nice to meet you!" he said and turned to Alan.

"Hey Speedy, you seen Brainy and Zap anywhere?" he asked.

Alan shrugged.

"I've seen Brainy but not Zap, why don't you check the track?"

"Good idea, thanks!" answered Zoom before running off.

Zap or Zach was Zoom's twin brother and Brainy was Fermat's nickname.

Alan rolled his eyes at the confused look on his brother's faces and began to explain.

"At school, we all have nicknames which are:

Zane: Zoom

Zach: Zap

Fermat: Brainy

Osborne: Wizzy

Jonnas: Jocky

William: Will

Arthur: A.C.

Henry: Harry or Loon and myself: Speedy!" he recited with a smirk, "And that's not half of it!"

His brothers gaped.

"How on earth do you remember all that?" asked Scott.

Alan laughed.

"We all have reasons for our nicknames, I'm called Speedy because I'm the fastest on the track-team and because I'm like the archer from that superhero thing, a bit bad-tempered and eager to grow up apparently, Zane is Zoom because he is also on the track-team, Zach is Zap because it sounds like Zoom and they're twins, plus when people try and bully them he 'zaps' them with his comments, and he loves zapping stuff with laser-guns. Arthur is A.C. because that's his initials. Fermat is Brainy, for obvious reasons, Jonnas is Jocky because he's a real jock, Henry is Harry to most but to us he's Loon, because he's completely loony. William is Will, for even more obvious reasons. Last but not least, Osborne is Wizzy, because of the shorting of his name to Oz, from the Wizard of Oz, to Wizard, to Wizzy, and he's a genius."

Alan had said all this without stopping for a breath, so his brothers looked a bit lost.

Thankfully, they had just reached the dormitory so Alan went in, got his bags and came out.

They then went to the common-room for Fermat.

Alan entered, his brothers behind him and glanced around.

Alan smiled as his friends came over.

"Hey guys, seen Fermat anywhere?" he asked.

Loon, a tall boy of about fourteen, with bright red hair and green eyes, smirked.

"Yup, I think he's off trying to convince Wiz to come down from the rafters and do homework with him," he said grinning.

Alan rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, wish him good luck with that one!" smirked A.C., a tall, slim boy of around fifteen, with dark brown hair and amber eyes.

Alan smirked.

"I saw Wizzy as we were walking here. He was definitely not coming down soon!" he said before seeing the look on his brothers' faces.

"Oh, sorry guys, I need to introduce you!" The teen said and then obeyed his own suggestion.

Will was a tall and skinny teenager who looked about sixteen, though he was probably only about fourteen, with blonde hair and bright blue eyes, a lot like Alan actually.

Jocky was a short and fit teen of around fifteen, with black hair and blue eyes, he spoke with an Irish lilt.

Then Zap and Zoom ran in.

Zap and Zoom were identical twins; they had green eyes and auburn hair and both were short but slim, meaning they were very small indeed, only about 5 feet tall.

Then Wizzy ran in and cried out.

"Help me, I'm being chased by a homework-mad monster!" he cried, trying to hide behind Gordon.

Wizzy was a short, small, acrobatic boy, of about thirteen, who had black hair and blue eyes, he spoke with a Romani [1] accent, his first language being Romanian.

Fermat followed him in, and I don't need to describe him, and said.

"Osborne, homework is fun!" he cried, looking annoyed as he pushed his glasses back onto his nose.

"First off, don't call me Osborne, it makes me sound old, and secondly, seriously dude, it is called 'homework' for a reason, that reason being you do it at **home**!" he answered.

Alan rolled his eyes.

"Fermat, we're leaving now and Whiz-kid, you seriously need to think of a better excuse, we do homework here all the time!" he said as he dragged Fermat out of the room and then dragging Virgil out as Scott and Gordon followed, with no desire to become Alan's next victim.

*****EGGS AND MEN*****

Virgil felt a slight pulling at his mind and looked around curiously.

"Virg?" said Scott with a frown.

"Hmmm?"

"Did you feel that?" he asked.

Virgil frowned.

"What?"

"That tugging?"

Virgil nodded thoughtfully.

"Yeah, weird, but anyway, Alan, are you going the right way?"

Alan rolled his eyes.

"DUH! I spend a **lot** of time here, why would I not know?" he answered as they came out the front where the taxi was waiting.

Alan paused.

"Wait, you guys got a **taxi**?" he said in disbelief.

"Err, yyyyeeeeeeess, why wouldn't we? It's not like we have a car, we **do **live on a tropical island you know!" said Gordon, rolling his eyes.

Alan glared at the older boy.

"But isn't that a bit daft?" he asked.

"Why?" Virgil asked as they went over to the taxi, his eyes focused on the man in the seat.

"You **do **know that we're the sons of Jeff Tracy. If we're taking taxis and stuff, what would stop them from pretending to be a taxi driver?"

"Alan, your brain is weird, how'd ya come up with that?" Gordon asked.

"I'm cool, you're not!"

"Oh really?"

"Uh huh!"

Scott had to join in to stop an oncoming argument.

"Guys, seriously, can't this wait till **after **we get home?"

Both boys paused and then nodded.

Gordon then whispered something to Alan who laughed.

Virgil and Scott exchanged worried glances; that sounded a lot like a trick plan.

Both made a mental note to check their seats before they sat down, in case of a whoopee cushion.

The four young Tracys and one young Hackenbacker climbed into the taxi.

Loon, Wizzy and Will waved goodbye as the taxi drove away.

Soon, they arrived at the airfield [2]

Scott went to sign out the jet and then they flew off home.

**Is it just me, or was that chapter both SUPER boring and SUPER long! *looks puzzled***

**Ah well, yeah, enjoy!**

**Review about my boring chapter and then tell me how terrible it was!**

**[1] Is that right? I have no idea!**

**[2] Do Americans call it an airfield? It's not an airport; they brought their own jet and landed it in a field for jets...hmmm, weird!**

**You are probably no longer reading this so yeah, I'll stop talking now!**

**REVIEW!**

.


End file.
